vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel (Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka?)
Summary Ariel is the current Demon King and the ancestor of the Taratekt species. Ariel has been alive before the creation of the System and was born as a Human-Spider-Chimera from an experiment of Potimas Hyphenath, in which he combined his DNA with that of a spider making him her genetical father. Before the creation of the System, she had a body that barely allowed her to move and left her unable to walk, due to having altered internal organs which amongst others resulted in poison she produced being released into her blood. After Potimas abandoned her she was raised by the stray Angel Sariel. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Ariel Origin: Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Gender: Female Age: Likely thousands of years old (Pope Dustin reincarnated 60 times during her life) Classification: Origin Taratekt, Human-Spider-Chimera, Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid), Magic, Statistics Amplification, Telepathy, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement , Healing, Thread Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pseudo Flight, Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Stealth Mastery , Enhanced Senses, Fear Inducement, Information Analysis, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Resistance against Physical Attacks, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Great Weight, Status Effect Inducement, Acid Manipulation, the breakdown and collapse of matter, Fainting, Fear, Soul Manipulation, and Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Superior to Arachne Kumoko) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can imitate teleportation by running), Future Vision, Thought Acceleration and Probability Compensation make her hard to hit Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Superior to Arachne Kumoko) Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class (Superior to Arachne Kumoko) Durability: At least Mountain level (Superior to Arachne Kumoko and her defensive stats are nearly equal to her offensive ones) Stamina: High (Has sleep nullity and can regain energy through the gluttony skill at any time, has High-speed SP Recovery and Great SP Consumption Down) Range: Likely hundreds of kilometers (Superior to Arachne Kumoko and the Queen Taratekt) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (has thousands of years of experience, Thought Acceleration, Parallel Will and High-Speed Calculation enables her to perform well reasoned decisions in short time, able to do the politics necessary for treaties between the church and demons, possesses strategist and cooperation skill) Weaknesses: The Demon King Title makes it so that she can be killed by someone with the Hero Title regardless of power difference and her soul is close to collapsing from old age Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic God Act': Consumes mana to temporarily raise all physical stats and raises the magic stats. *'War God Spirit ': Consumes SP to temporarily raise all physical stats. *'Divine Dragon Barrier': A physical barrier that negates the effects of skills and magic. *'Dragon’s Might / Dragon Power': Temporarily gain the power of a Dragon. Raises the Status of the user and enables them to release breath attacks. The user can either release a single shot or a wide range breath. The breath becomes the attribute most suitable to the user. Furthermore, it gives the user a similar ability to "Dragon Scale / Reversed Scale", that unravels the formula of spells targeted at the user, by that negating them. Consumes MP and SP. *'Poison Attack': Applies poison-type damage to an attack. *'Poison Synthesis': Consumes MP to customize and purify poisons. The kinds of poison that may be synthesized are dependent on skill level. **'Damage adjustment': Modifies the strength of the poison-type damage. **'Duration adjustment': Modifies the duration over which the poison’s effect is applied. **'Imbue Paralysis Attribute': Applies the Paralysis attribute to the created poison. *'Medicine Synthesis': Synthesizes medicine to treat injuries. *'All-Purpose Silk / Universal Thread': Produces customizable silk threads. Attributes: Adhesion, elasticity, resilience, texture, strength, size, imbued attribute (slash, bash, impact), imbued resistance. Can, for example, be used to create flame resistant threads, threads strong enough that a human can't severe them and adhesive enough that they can't come loose or near invisible thread sharp enough to kill a human just by them running into it. *'Thread Manipulation': Allows the user to freely manipulate thread. *'Spatial Maneuvering': Allows the user to move freely in any kind of empty space. The skill allows the user to jump again in the air or even stand there. It works by manifesting something like an invisible platform below the user. In essence, this skill allows the user to fly. As long a platform is created this way, the skill consumes SP at a high rate, which means that it is most efficient to just manifest a platform briefly to jump off instead of standing on one. *'Spawning': A skill that allows one to reproduce kin as eggs, without copulating. *'Kin Domination': A skill that enables to user to manipulate their children. *'Accelerated Thought / Thought Acceleration': Accelerates the speed of the user’s thoughts, making it seem for the user as if things go in slow motion. The Pope can use this skill to have this long of an internal monologue in 3 seconds. *'Future Vision': Strengthen’s the user’s predictive abilities. Furthermore, allows the user to see the possible outcomes of the immediate future. *'Probability Compensation': Increases the success rate of skills that are governed by probability. This does not only have an effect on the probability to use the skill but also helps with aiming the skill and can help with evading skills either. As such, it effectively increases the user's luck. *'Stealth': Conceals the user’s presence. *'Concealment': Camouflages the target. Adds an effect that makes it so that the concealed object is hard to perceive with the 5 senses. It can even be used to conceal skills. *'Silence': Dampens the sounds the user produces. *'Emperor': Increases the effects of all skills. Furthermore, applies the corruption-attributed effect (Fear) when the user attempts to intimidate a target. *'Appraisal': Displays information about various things. If the target has the same Appraisal level or a good intuition it can tell if the skill is used on it. *'Detection': A composite skill that encompasses every perception skill in the system. Skills included: Mana Perception, Spell Pattern Perception, Material Perception, Presence Detection, Danger Sense, Motion Detection, Thermal Perception, Reaction Detection, and Spatial Perception. *'Great Demon King': Prevents the escape of opponents. This includes making it so that the opponent can not escape using teleportation. *'Night Vision': Provides a sense of sight even when no light sources exist. *'Telescopic Sight / Telephoto': Allows the user to visually magnify distant images. It can be separately activated in each eye allowing to focus it on different places at once or to keep a normal Field of View while using it. Multiple Wills skills can be used to be able to watch the overlapping views separately. *'Clairvoyance': Enhanced version of Telescopic sights. Additionally, it adds the ability to see through things. *'Thousand Miles Eye': The evolved version of Clairvoyance. The distance that can be seen with it is so large that Kumoko can see the Labyrinth from a distant town. As such, its range being a thousand miles isn't that unlikely. *'Taboo': A skill earned by breaking taboos. You must not raise this skill. Upon reaching it to max the user learns the truth about the bad state of the world. *'Ruler skills': Ruler Skills are unique skills that can only be acquired by a single person in the world at a time. The skills are special in that they allow a certain amount of interference with the skill system, for example enabling the ruler to make the Appraisal skill not work against them. The explanations Appraisal gives of the skills usually go: "The power of ｎ％, a strength almost rivaling that of the gods. what the specific skill does Furthermore, it allows for interference in the ＭＡ domain, surpassing the Ｗ system. **'Gluttony': It becomes possible to devour everything, and it can be stocked as pure energy. The skill converts the target of the user into energy and absorbs that energy. Normal spells and even things like magical barriers, that negate magic and skills, can be converted into energy by this skill. **'Humility': By consuming one’s soul, a power that can even compare with the gods can be temporarily gained. At the cost of one's soul being damaged, this skill boosts the power of the user above the limits of the System. *'Corruption Magic / Heresy Magic': Magic that directly affects the soul. **'Disquiet': Manipulates the target’s soul to directly induce discomfort. **'Phantom Pain': Manipulates the target’s soul to induce illusory feelings of pain. It can't be alleviated through pain resistance. **'Phantom Insanity': Implants madness directly into the soul of the target. **'Hypnotism': Temporarily forces the target to obey the user's orders. **'Phantasm': Shows that target an illusion of the user's choice. **'Soul Break': Destroys the opponent's Soul. *'Earth Magic': Magic that manipulates Earth. **'Earth Spear': Changes the ground at the target point into a spear. **'Earth Wall': Produces a wall of earth from the ground. *'Shadow Magic': A low-rank Darkness magic that manipulates shadows. **'Deep Shadow': Darkens target shadow. **'Widen Shadow': Manipulate the size of a shadow. **'Surface Shadows': Creates a shadow, even where there is light. **'Shape Shadow': Allows to shape shadows. **'Harden Shadow': Enables the user to give shadows physical form. **'Manipulate Shadow': Enables the user to manipulate/move shadows. **'Shadow Meld': Lets the user sink things into a shadow. The mana expenditure increases based on how large the object is, though it’s impossible to sink an object into a shadow smaller than itself. Things submerged in shadow, seem to go to someplace one could call the Shadow Dimension. This dimension has no air, nor can one move around, so it’s an incredibly dangerous space that will just kill you if you enter it. However, it’s impossible to close the entrance once something’s inside. *'Darkness Magic': Evolved Version of Shadow Magic. **'Dark World': A spell which produces a great amount of darkness to gush out enveloping the surroundings. Those touched by the darkness are damaged greatly. **'Darkness Bullet': A magic that fires a pitch black ball according to the name. It's a dark attribute attack and seems to have the shock attribute added, when it hits, it will burst open and inflict damage to the opponent. **'Darkness Spear': The spear version of the Darkness Bullet, and pierce attribute damage is added to it. **'Darkness Blade': Creates a blade of darkness. *'Poison Magic': Magic that manipulates poison. **'Poison Touch': Inflicts poison damage on target touched. **'Poison Bolt': Fires a projectile at the target, dealing poison-type damage. **'Poison Mist': Causes a mist of poison to spread out. *'Abyssal Magic': The most powerful of dark magics, able to manipulate the darkness of the Abyss itself. Killing with those spells produces no exp. That is because gaining exp means absorbing a part of the soul and those skills destroy even that. **'Gates of Hell': The first gate. A spell that first causes pitch black darkness to envelop the surroundings. Afterward, the darkness is pulled back towards its origin, annihilating everything it swallowed up, leaving nothing behind. This magic leaves a hundred-meter radius, five-meter tall hole in the earth, centered on the user. At the point where all the darkness rushes together and collapses, there’s an extremely deep hole. **'The Hell of Nonbelievers': The hell for those innocents who did not believe. **'The Hell of the Lustful': The hell for those who were stained with lust. **'The Hell of the Gluttonous': The hell for those who were consumed by their appetites. **'The Hell of the Avaricious': The hell for those who chased their greed above all else. **'The Hell of the Wrathful': The hell for those who were controlled by their anger. **'The Hell of the Heretics': The hell for those who spread their heresy. **'The Hell of the Violent': The hell for those who gave themselves to violence. **'The Hell of the Fraudulent': The hell for those who whispered lies. **'The Hell of the Traitors / Rebellion Hell': The hell for those who betrayed those who trusted them. A spell that causes inverted black crosses to fall from the sky. They don't affect anything but the target (apparently meaning they are impossible to intercept), but if the target is hit that part disappears completely. The magic ignores things such as resistances or immortality completely and the flesh and souls are thrown into the ＭＡ area and destroyed there. *'Treatment Magic': Healing spells. **'Micro Treatment': A healing spell that can heal a scratch or other small injury. **'Abnormal Condition Recovery': Presumably removes abnormal status conditions. Strong enough to remove a poison that is lethal for a human. **'HP Recovery': Presumably restores HP. Strong enough to make a dying human survive and heal wounds. *'Titles': Enhancement codes that may be obtained by fulfilling special requirements. Upon acquisition, they may grant up to two skills. Some titles may include special effects or provide statistical bonuses. **'Ruler of Gluttony': Acquisition condition - Acquisition of 「Gluttony. Effect - Each ability of HP, MP and SP rises. A＋correction whenever status strengthening-type skill proficiency gained. The Ruler class privilege is acquired. Explanation - The title presented to those who rule gluttony. **'Monster Slayer': Acquisition criteria – Slay a certain number of monsters. Effect – Increases the damage dealt against monster opponents. Description – A title awarded to those who have defeated many monsters. **'Assassin': Acquisition criteria – Achieve a set rate of success in executing surprise attacks. Effect – Provides a damage bonus to the first strike of a surprise attack. Description – A title awarded to those who repeatedly assassinate their targets. **'Merciless': Acquisition criteria – Perform truly merciless actions. Effect – Prevents the holder from feeling guilt. Description – A title awarded to those who have shown no mercy. **'Dragonslayer': Acquisition criteria – Slay a certain number of dragon-type creatures. Effect – Marginally increases damage against dragons and dragonkind. Description – A title bestowed to those who have slain a great many dragons. **'Filth Eater': Acquisition criteria – Consume a significant amount of poisoned or otherwise fouled material within a set amount of time. Effect – Strengthen’s the holder’s stomach. Description – A title awarded to those who eat nothing but poison. **'Kin Eater': Acquisition criteria – Devour a blood relative. Effect – None. Description – A title awarded to those who have eaten their kin. **'Poison User': Acquisition criteria – Use a certain amount of poison. Effect – Strengthens the holder’s Poison attribute. Description – A title awarded to those who use poison. **'Silk User': Acquisition criteria – Perform a certain number of attacks using threads. Effect: Strengthen’s the offensive power of the holder’s threads. Description – A title awarded to those who wield thread as a weapon. Note: See here for a complete list of her skills, except Humility and Telepathy. Note that some skills are named differently, because of differences in translations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Thread Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Internet Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Spiders Category:Hybrids Category:Isekai Characters